


Anytime

by Gravytrain101



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comforting Dallon, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping on the Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Dallon finds Brendon on the floor of their living room and immediately springs into action. He gets all the pillows and blankets he can carry and lays with him on the floor.





	Anytime

Dallon’s POV:  
I open the door to see Brendon’s shoes and coat thrown on the floor. Thinking this could be two things I called out, “Brendon, I’m home.”

All I received was a moan. Yup, it was option one, maybe later if he’s up for it we can do option two. 

After I set my stuff down I went on a hunt for all the blankets and pillows I could find. I grabbed as much as I could carry and went to the living room where I found Brendon on the floor looking completely defeated. 

I set everything up and laid down next to Brendon. He slowly made his way over and I just held him as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I drew the blankets up to his shoulder and rubbed his back until he was asleep before I joined him. 

I woke up to a tightness in my pants and lips on mine. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Anytime, Brendon, anytime,” I said as I kissed him again. 

He rolled onto his back as I straddled his hips from above, hands beside his head, as I kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Good story? Not so good?


End file.
